Apparatus for treating a pulmonary patient by way of an endotracheal tube inserted through the patient's mouth is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,983 of the present inventor. This patent and others set forth below are incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,983 operates satisfactorily but it does not lend itself to mass production by a molding operation.